


Bees and Mystery Dicks

by sparrowtail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Sabriel, Bottom Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Guided masturbation?, Happy Ending, Honestly it's really weird, I don't even know how to tag that, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Soulmates, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Tumblr Prompt, artist!Cas, it's hot though, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowtail/pseuds/sparrowtail
Summary: “Soulmate au where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever, it shows up on your soulmate’s skin as well.”Dean Winchester was in Kindergarten when he first noticed it: blue marker, appearing all over his hands. He was using a red crayon, so where had it come from? He’d ran home later that day and showed his mom, holding his fingers out carefully.Mary Winchester smiled and pulled him into her lap, taking a deep breath and explaining what it meant. He had a soulmate. Someone to spend his life with, a perfect match for him - just like Mom and Dad - and when he wrote on himself, his soulmate could see it too.He’d gone to school the next day and told all his friends, proudly showing them the bit of blue he’d managed to save during his bath. They didn’t believe him, until they were playing with building blocks and a green stripe appeared on his jaw. Dean smiled as they swarmed around him, touching it and asking a million questions. “Does it hurt?” “Do you think she’ll be pretty?” “What if maybe it’s a boy?” “Come on, Balthy, don’t be weird.” “What? Everyone knows girls have cooties, so it wouldn’t be gross if it was a boy.”And so Dean smiled every time a new mark appeared.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is gonna be a kinda short story. PLEASE be open with comments and encouragements, I soak them up like I'm starving. lol
> 
> (Update: This fic is complete! Thank you all so much for your support.)

Dean slammed the hood of an old Chevy Corsica and wiped what grease he could off his hands. The stupid car had given him shit for hours, leaking fluid and oil all over, and not to mention the “creative rigging” the owner had done to the radiator hose. At least he was finally done and he could go home for the day. God, he needed a shower and a beer.

 At his locker, he pulled off the jumpsuit and shoved it into the bin marked “Heavily Soiled.” He was grateful Bobby had offered to hire someone specifically for laundry duty; it saved him quite a bit of money. He didn’t need a new one every two weeks anymore.

 As he pulled his t-shirt back on, a swirl of purple caught his eye and he grinned. His mystery soulmate had gotten better over the years, going from stick figures to complex abstract patterns in no time. Dean remembered sitting in English Lit in high school, watching his arm under his desk as flowers and bees and glittery stripes patterned their way up to his elbow. He understood more about his soulmate through their art than anything he could ever learn in school.

 He watched for a few more seconds, then shook his head and continued home.

  


~*~

 

Later that evening, he’d invited his brother over for dinner. As they sat at the table and talked, Sam grew somber and looked over at Dean. _Uh oh. Puppy eyes._

 “How come you won’t find out who they are, Dean? You wouldn’t be alone anymore.”

 Dean leaned back in his chair, cradling his third beer. This was an argument they’d had countless times. “Because, Sammy, I’m happy right now. I’ve got a job I love, a good boss, my own place...I don’t want a nagging stranger hanging over my shoulder all the time. I like having my freedom.”

 Despite the defeated look in his little brother’s eyes, Dean knew he understood. After he’d graduated, he’d gotten into it with his dad and left Sammy and his mom behind to live on his own. That was almost ten years ago.

 “Would you at least try communicating with them? You don’t have to meet. At least your soulmate shows you they’re there.” Sam hung his head, pushing the remainder of his spaghetti around with his fork. He’d confided in Dean one day, telling him he’d never seen anything show up on his skin before. On his eighteenth birthday, he’d called Dean and frantically shouted that he’d gotten one, even if it was just a hastily scrabbled _4:00pm_ on his palm, but he hadn’t had another one since.

 Dean sighed. “Alright. I’ll try, okay? But maybe you should, too. Maybe your soulmate is blind.”

 At that, his brother finally laughed, throwing a chunk of garlic bread at his face.

  


~*~

  


As he lay in bed that night, he watched the purple swirls and black trees fade away as his soulmate washed them off. Suddenly, Sam’s words came back to him and he had an idea. Jumping up to grab a pen, he sat on the edge of the mattress and waited. After a couple minutes, he shuddered a breath and began to write on the back of his hand.

  **Hi.**

 He glanced at his watch and counted the minutes. Just when he thought maybe he wasn’t going to get a reply, he felt the familiar itch of a pen on his skin.

  _Hello, there._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHH the response to this story has been amazing!! Thank you guys for reading this and all your words of encouragement. Keep 'em coming, I need them! <3

Castiel Novak had had a shitty day. He'd been late to work trying to look for his keys, which the couch seemed to have acquired last night. Then, upon arriving at the cozy coffee shop, he was shoved in the direction of the back room where he realized the truck had come. Great. Stock duty.

When he'd finally put away and organized everything, it was lunch hour -- which didn't quite bother him so much, but his regular resident creep sat in the corner booth watching him the whole time.

Castiel had gotten used to stares. He was an odd guy, but it was easy to see why people would look. Dark bedhead, piercing sapphire eyes, and puffy lips framed by day-old beard. He was moderately attractive.

After the crowd had died down and he made sure Mr. Receding Hairline left, he took out his pens and markers. It had been a couple days since he'd had the inspiration, but an idea came to him in the stock room and he was looking forward to bringing it to life.

When he was a kid, his mother had sat him down and _informed_ him about the soulmate thing. She was always so clinical and detached, and it mostly just put a damper on his childhood.

_“Now Castiel, I'm sure you're aware that everyone has a ‘soulmate.’ I don't want you to get your hopes up in case something happens to yours, so just focus on your schoolwork and behave, alright?”_

After that, he'd just pretended whoever was on the other side wasn't there. Besides, there's no way he'd wanna bring someone into his giant hot mess of a family.

His focus shifted back to his arm, and he let himself drift away to birth his latest piece. Purple swirls as the sky, with a black landscape of spiky trees. As he finished blending the last area by his wrist, his phone went off. He glanced at the time -- almost 5 -- then opened the text from his brother.

 

 **Gabe (4:52pm):** _hey bro im going out tonight dont wait up k_

 

 **Me (4:53pm):** _Alright. Be safe._

 

Looked like another quiet night in, which was definitely okay by his standards. Castiel needed some serious down time after such a hectic day.

As his replacement walked in, she went on about something but he'd long since checked out. He mumbled his goodbyes and walked the couple blocks to his apartment.

Castiel spent the next few hours catching up on his latest favorite show, then grudgingly took a shower. His art of the day swirled down the drain, dark purple staining the tub and making his skin a fresh canvas. Toweling off, he stepped into his room and pulled on his pajama pants. As he was tying the string around his waist, he noticed two small letters right in the middle of his hand. His towel dropped.

**Hi.**

They actually wanted to talk to him? Occasionally there would be small notes that he never understood, but never anything directed at him. He knew tons of couples that communicated through the skin bond, but for some reason his “other half” never did.

Castiel took a pen from his desk to dubiously reply.

_Hello, there._

What could they possibly want? To meet? What if Castiel didn't want to? _Did_ he want to?

**I'm Dean.**

Dean. So it was a man. Did that change anything? Not really. Castiel often ogled guys. Preferred them, actually. He held his breath and took a chance.

_Castiel._

**Weird. M or f?**

Castiel huffed a laugh and circled the “M.” Did it matter to this Dean if he was a guy?

**Wow. Didn't expect that.**

At this point, their writing took up almost his whole arm. He had an idea.

_Continue right thigh?_

A check mark appeared, and he excitedly untied his drawstring and let the fabric pool around his ankles. Castiel sat on the bed and replied.

_Is that bad?_

**Unexpected. Love ur art tho.**

_Thanks. Helps me relax._

The conversation seemed so normal to Castiel. So mundane.

**Mind if I help next time?**

_By all means._

He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and smiled. The was no pressure to meet and fall in love and get married. Just two guys drawing together. Maybe Dean wasn't so bad.

**Night, Cas.**

He grinned at the nickname, realizing he probably just ran out of room to write the rest. His handwriting was kinda spaced out compared to his own cramped, looping script.

_Goodnight, Dean._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lied about updates lmao. I've done a chapter a day and I'm not sorry at all. xD
> 
> I might do another chapter as an epilogue from Cas' POV, what do you guys think? Or would you prefer more story first? Comment and let me know. ^-^

Wednesday morning, the harsh guitar solo of his ringtone blared in Dean’s ear as he struggled to wake up. When his hand found his phone, he tapped _answer._

“H’lo?”

“Dean. There is A DICK ON MY FOREHEAD.”

Dean sat up and looked at the screen, then put it back to his ear.

“Uh, Sam?”

“Dean. My soulmate drew a dick on their face. Therefore, I now have a _dick on my face._ ”

He couldn’t help the laughter bubbling out of his mouth. After years of figurative radio silence, this was it?

“Stop laughing, man, I have an interview today! This is _Sharpie!!"_

It was an awful situation, but damn if it wasn’t hilarious.

“Poor Sammy. Your soulmate sounds like a fun person. Maybe they fell asleep at a party and got drawn on?”

“That doesn’t change the fact that there’s a permanent marker phallus on my face. Ugh. I’m gonna go try and scrub it off.”

“It’s not gonna work, but you go for it.”

Sam hung up with a grumble, leaving his brother to chuckle on his bed.

Dean looked down at his arm, reminded of his own current problem. He’d actually _talked_ to his soulmate last night. Granted, it wasn't much to go on but the dude seemed alright. At least he wasn't some soulmate-crazed fangirl that fell in love with a total stranger for no reason other than some weird skin bond thing.

Dean put it out of his mind and went to work, excited to start on anything other than that Corsica. By lunchtime, he'd fixed the transmission of an old Ford, changed the oil of a Nissan, and still had more to do. But his hunger won out in the end, and he scrubbed up in the bathroom before walking across the street to his favorite lunch spot. He paid for his sandwich and sat at the corner table, enjoying resting his knees.

By the last bite, he could feel the telltale signs of Castiel beginning to draw, and politely asked the cashier for a pen. He didn't even know where to start. After Castiel’s idea became clear to Dean, he started in on the other side, meeting him in the middle. It was the merging of two worlds, Cas’ side nature and bees, Dean's side being an almost perfect replication of his favorite car: a ‘67 Chevy Impala. Nature meets machine.

By the end, Dean was pretty amazed at how effortless their styles had mixed. He tried to blow it off and added a funny stick figure into the driver's seat, and actually belly laughed out loud when Cas doodled a mustache and crazy eyebrows to one of his bees.

This wasn't so bad after all. The guy seemed pretty laid back, and Dean found himself wishing he could at least see what the guy’s smile looked like.

Movement under the drawing caught his eye, and he waited for Cas to finish writing.

_Would you ever want to meet?_

Dean's heart thudded, the air punched out of his lungs. It was like he'd read his mind, but that wasn't possible. He drew in a shaky breath and responded.

**When and where?**

 

~*~

 

Thursday morning bloomed with a fiery sky, a cool breeze, and quiet roads. By noon, Dean had cleaned his entire house through sheer anxiety, and still had an hour before he had to head out. He dialed Sam.

“Hello?”

“Sammy. Do you think I'm a rational guy? Do I make good decisions?”

“Uh, yeah? I mean, you always choose what's best for you despite what anyone else thinks. You left all of us behind to get away from dad and start your own life, and you said you're happy now. Why do you ask? Is everything okay?”

His little brother always knew what to say to help him calm down. This time was no exception.

“Yeah man, I just...I agreed to meet him. My soulmate.”

The line went silent for so long, he had to check if he was still connected.

“....Oh. Well...go for it, Dean. If I had a chance to meet mine, I would jump on it. Do you need me to go with you?”

“It's just a coffee date. I don't need a bodyguard, Sammy.”

Plus, he didn't need to scare off the poor guy with his sasquatch of a sibling.

“I'm absolutely sure you can handle yourself, Dean. I just don't want you to be alone in case it doesn't end well. I've heard some stories…”

Hm. He didn't think of that. Maybe Sam was right.

“Alright, yeah. At least I'll have a drinking buddy handy.”

They both huffed a laugh and agreed to meet at Dean's before he headed out. Upon hanging up, he could feel relief slide over his body. Having a backup plan always calmed his nerves, and he had no idea why he thought he could just wing it.

As he was finishing up getting ready, Sam knocked on his front door. They rode over in relative silence, Sam's radio on some pop station barely filling the void. As they parked, he exhaled heavily and tried to picture what Castiel might look like. Tall and skinny? Short and dumpy? Would he have glasses? What color were his eyes?

He fell into step behind Sam and walked into the tiny coffee shop, ignoring the chime and stepping past the patrons sitting at the tables. Only one was left, and it was in the back corner by the bathrooms. He tried scoping out everyone discreetly, but couldn't seem to discern the difference between most of them. He checked his watch.

“Well, any minute now.”

Sam grimaced at him sympathetically, then rose.

“I'll get us a drink while we wait.”

Dean nodded and turned back to the door, his body strung like a live wire. His knees bounced, his fingers were clammy, and he definitely felt light headed. Maybe this was a bad idea. Dean was fine on his own. He was happy. Right?

Ever since that awful breakup with Lisa, he'd been ecstatic to live the bachelor life. No more nagging about his dirty boots by the door, no more constant texts asking where he was if he went out to get drinks with Sam. Would this guy want to change him like Lisa had? Dean was through with changing. If his soulmate couldn't even handle him and all his faults, he truly was fucked.

Sam sat back down across from him, carefully handing him his hot cup. The poor kid still had the faint outline of the dick on his forehead, and seeing it peek out from under his shaggy hair helped Dean relax a fraction.

The chime over the door went off again and he whipped his head around, taking in the short blond man with golden eyes and a tired, yet mischievous grin. Was this Castiel?

He felt his muscles tighten painfully as the man kept walking closer, but the guy just walked right past him and behind the bar into the kitchen.

He thought he'd seen a...was that…?

“Cassie! Quit hiding, he'll be here any minute!”

That had come from where that guy had just gone. Did Cas work here?

Dean's eyes were glued to the kitchen door. Cas could be back there. He glanced at Sam and saw that he was just as focused.

Finally, _finally,_ the door swung open and the man from before stepped out, holding it open for someone.

Time stopped for Dean. This was the last moment he had as a free man. He could only imagine if this could change him for the better, and he swallowed harshly as he waited for Cas to step out.

First, he saw mussed dark brown locks, soft and stuck up in every direction. His profile was strong, with a square jaw and full, plump lips that his eyes were automatically drawn to. He turned away from Dean then to look at the shorter man, and it caused Dean to get a better look at the other man's face. He saw correctly. A faint phallus shape in the same spot as Sam's.

He opened his mouth to say something to him, but his brother was already fixated on the guy, eyes wide.

“Dean, he's…”

He turned back to look at the pair, soaking in the view of what he hoped was Cas’ back. Broad, thick shoulders clad in nothing but a loose tee shirt, and tan arms leading down. If that wasn't Cas, he'd still definitely try to hit on him. He was gorgeous.

Just then, they both turned to walk out from behind the counter and directly in front of their table, and Dean finally got a view of his eyes.

_Jesus Christ._

Those were the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. _Please God let that be Cas._

The man finally looked up at Dean and gave a curt smile in greeting, then did a double take. Their eyes met for what felt like years, then the man looked away and patted his pockets looking for something. He pulled out a pen, sparing Dean another glance as he hastily wrote something on his hand.

Dean's palm itched. When he lifted it to his eyes, his grin split his face and he looked back at Cas.

 

_Hello, Dean._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, more story! Sorry it took longer than usual, my kid got sick and it's been hard to write with a snot-nosed kid literally hanging from my hair.  
> Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Your opinions are what fuels my writer juice!!

“Cassie! Quit hiding, he'll be here any minute!”

Shit. Castiel’s heartbeat notched up about five speeds and he tried to catch his breath. It might have been his idea to see Dean, but he had no clue it would wig him out so much. He was just so tired of having a vague, shapeless idea of Dean's face in his mind. He had to know. He _needed_ to know what his hands looked like while he held a pen to his skin.

Gabe rounded the corner to see him in the stockroom fending off his panic.

“Baby bro, it's gonna be fine. I literally meet new people every day.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “You go to _parties_ every day. There's a difference. Besides, that doesn't help much.”

“At least if you pass out, he won't draw lewd cartoon dicks on you.”

That got a giggle out of Castiel, and he felt the barbed grip of terror loosen its hold. He nodded, resigning himself to follow his older brother out to the front counter.

“Cassie, just….be you, okay? You don't owe this guy anything. He may be your soulmate but he's still just a stranger.”

He swallowed anxiously and turned, intent on using his break to get this done. He'd find a table, wait for Dean to arrive…

He absent-mindedly offered a polite nod to the men at the back table, but the one in the corner stopped him dead in his tracks. The first thing he noticed was the wide mossy green eyes staring back at him, then the smattering of freckles decorating his nose and cheekbones. His short spiky hair was brown, almost blond, and his full, rosy lips were parted in disbelief.

Then, it finally registered to Castiel. The man was staring right back at him, most likely with the same expression of shock as his. _Please let this be Dean._

He scrambled to find his pen, excitedly rushing his message.

_Hello, Dean._

The man lifted his hand to inspect his palm, the same one Castiel had written on-- _pleasepleaseplease_ \--then gave him the most dazzling smile he'd seen in his entire life.

This was Dean! This…..gorgeous human being was apparently his other half! He'd never really had faith in soulmates before today, but standing there in front of him was nothing short of life changing. Why had he ever doubted himself?

“Hey, Cas. It's good to finally see you.”

And dear God, that _voice._ Like whiskey and cellos and _sex._

“Sam, could you maybe give us ten minutes?”

Castiel finally turned to the other man, taking in his immense height, even while sitting down. He had shaggy brown hair and hazel puppy eyes, a shocked expression on his---wait. Faded marker peeked out from under his mop of hair, almost in the exact shape of a…

“Yeah sure.”

His eyes followed his brother and the man--Sam--as they walked away, before taking a deep breath to stave away the jittery feeling in his stomach. Slowly, apprehensively, he took the seat Dean's brother vacated. Dean was the first to speak.

“You're hotter than I expected.”

A startled laugh broke loose from Castiel’s mouth, threatening to turn into hysteria. Dean just sat there, watching him in awe.

“I must admit, your appearance took me by surprise as well. I couldn't have imagined a more attractive face, and I'm an artist.”

The blush coloring his soulmate’s cheeks made Castiel grin, and he resolved to make it happen more often.

They sat there, in that back corner table in the busy coffee shop, eagerly asking questions and finding that the soulmate thing may have actually held some merit.

By the time Sam and Gabe returned, their hair was suspiciously mussed, and Castiel was almost envious that his brother was already at that stage with his own soulmate. The thought of kissing Dean brought fire to his belly, but there was no way he'd make a move and jeopardize what little foundation they'd made today.

“Dean, this was...can we meet again? Maybe for longer than just thirty minutes?”

At Dean's answering smirk and deep rumble of agreement, Castiel smiled.

“Would you like my cell number or do you prefer keeping the skin bond method?”

A small thrill coursed through his veins as Dean handed him his phone. Not that Castiel didn't like the fact that they were already connected through skin, but the prospect of hearing his voice more often was incredibly appealing.

He entered his number into the dial pad, sending himself a text then passing it back to Dean.

“I should get back to work, but thank you for meeting me, Dean. This was nice. I'll text you when I can, alright?”

“Of course, Cas. I had fun too. Don't wait too long, got it?”

Dean threw him a casual wink and turned, walking out with Sam. _I'm already in way too freaking deep. Shit._

He pulled out his phone anyway, texting the unknown number immediately.

 **Me (12:45pm):** _sorry to make you wait so long._

 **Dean (12:46pm):** **hahaha! So when can we do this again?**

 **Me (12:46pm):** _I'm off tomorrow?_

 **Dean (12:47pm):** **done. Text u then :)**

So Cas eagerly awaited his day off way more than usual. He had a date with his soulmate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten requests to do a chapter from Gabe's POV, so here it is! I'll be doing Cas and Dean from now on though.  
> As always, thank you guys for reading this and PLEASE let me know what you think! <3

 

 

 **Me (4:52pm):** _hey bro im going out tonight dont wait up k_

 **Cassie (4:53pm):** _Alright. Be safe._

 

Gabriel pocketed his phone and locked up the apartment he shared with his brother. His best friend Balthazar had invited him to a party tonight across town, and damn if he didn’t need a stiff drink. He waited at the curb for his friend’s ridiculously obnoxious red Porsche to pull up, getting in and settling for the ride.

“Are you alright, Gabe?”

“Peachy keen. Just ready to drink.”

“Hear, hear.”

Gabe would’ve apologised for his curt attitude, but everyone knew he was way more fun with alcohol in his blood. As it was, the first thing he did after arriving to the frat house was find the keg. He was getting too old for these kinds of things, but he didn’t give two shits what anyone thought. Besides, his “soulmate” would love him no matter what, right? Pfft.

He downed his beer and wandered around, looking for the harder stuff. Bal had disappeared already, probably to find some willing student to fondle.

As the night wore on, Gabe drank more and more, to the point where he may have initiated a mostly naked conga line advancing down the street. He ended up passed out in the backyard with a polka-dotted tablecloth wrapped around him like a toga, and for a night his mind could finally rest.

 

~*~

 

“Gabe. Gabriel. GABE!”

The earth was shaking. He was gonna die. He jerked awake, eyes flying open to find the searing light of the sun assaulting him. Okay, so the earth wasn’t moving--Bal was standing over him, nudging his shoulder with the toe of his loafer. He groaned in agony, the full effect of his hangover sliding into place.

“Rise and shine, gorgeous. I’m taking you home.”

Honestly, he didn’t even remember the rest. All he knew was that he had a migraine from hell and he wanted to go back to bed. Fuck work.

As Bal helped him into his apartment, he was vaguely aware that Castiel was still here. What time was it? Didn’t he have to work?

His thoughts dissipated the second his face hit the couch.

  


~*~

 

For the second time that day, Gabriel woke up to being shaken.

“For God’s sake, leave me _alone!”_

Castiel stood over him with a glass of water and a small white pill bottle, a look of concern over his face.

“Figured you’d be out all day. Take this.”

Gabe did so, grateful that his younger brother wasn’t a dick like he was.

“Also, you have a dick on your face.”

Okay, he didn’t mean he was literally a dick but-- _wait, what?_

“What?”

“A dick. Literally. Someone drew a dick on your face.”

He ran to the bathroom, choking down his nausea, and inspected his face. True enough, some evil bastard had taken advantage of him while he had been passed out last night. God, he hated frat parties.

He wet a washcloth and cleaned off what he could, but it didn’t help much. Fucking Sharpies.

Castiel called out from the living room, “Your soulmate must be having a field day with this.” The giggles couldn’t be stopped, and Gabe stood weakly, gripping the sink, as full-blown laughter erupted from his chest.

He was worried about what his soulmate would think about him partying all the time?? Surely whoever it was hated him completely now. He’d purposefully avoided any kind of skin bond communication for his entire life, and now a dick on the face? They probably thought it was on purpose. He sighed, giving up on his futile attempt of washing it off.

“Hey Gabe?”

Castiel had padded into the bathroom quietly, a somber look clouding his features.

“I, uh...I agreed to meet him.”

“Him who?”

“My soulmate. It’s a man. He wants to meet me tomorrow. I agreed.”

Gabe stood there in shock, not believing that his mousy little bro could have the balls to meet his “other half,” let alone communicate with him. They didn’t exactly grow up with the best role models for healthy relationships.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? What if he’s a serial killer?”

Castiel shot him a bitchface, then replied, “It’ll be at my job. In public. During lunch hour. I think I’ll be fine. Besides, we’ve kinda been talking a little and he seems okay enough.”

New ink poked out from underneath his sleeve, and Gabriel squinted to see it better. Something about it was different than usual. There were black parts of the drawing that didn’t look like Castiel’s style.

“Did he draw on you?”

His little brother shifted self-consciously, trying to hide his arm. Gabe grabbed it, pulling it out and inspecting it. Sure enough, half of his forearm was covered in a pen drawing of a classic car, and the other half had flowers and bees with... _moustaches?_

Castiel was too far gone already.

 

~*~

 

 **Cassie (11:56am):** _Gabe I can’t do it. What if he’s fat and likes to jerk off on webcam or something?_

 **Me (11:57am):** _Cassie u will be fine just chill ok? I’ll be there in a min_

 

He sighed and rounded the corner, catching sight of the coffee shop’s facade. He knew Cassie would freak out. The boy couldn’t handle a regular social interaction to save his life. As he walked through the packed seating area and around the counter, he yelled out to his brother.

“Cassie! Quit hiding, he'll be here any minute!”

In the kitchen, the pastry chef pulled out a pan of muffins and pointed at the stockroom. He sighed, trying to think of a pep talk that would help his wimp of a sibling, and opened the door, walking down the short hallway to the back. Cassie stood there, staring at the box of hot chocolate mix.

“Baby bro, it’s gonna be fine. I literally meet new people every day.”

“You go to _parties_ every day. There's a difference. Besides, that doesn't help much.”

He was okay enough if he could show sarcasm and attitude.

“At least if you pass out, he won't draw lewd cartoon dicks on you.”

Finally, his brother laughed, but seemed less nervous than before. They made their way out of the kitchen and Gabe turned to him, serious this time.

“Cassie, just….be you, okay? You don't owe this guy anything. He may be your soulmate but he's still just a stranger.”

Castiel turned, walking out into the sitting area and greeting the guys at the table in the back. When he stopped abruptly, Gabe narrowly avoided colliding into him. What was the hold up?

His brother pulled out a pen, writing something on his palm. When the guy at the table looked up from his own hand with a grin, it clicked. _This was the guy._

“Hey, Cas. It's good to finally see you.”

The man had eyes only for his little brother, which he guessed was a good thing.

“Sam, could you maybe give us ten minutes?”  
His attention was finally drawn to the man across from him, and dear God he was tall. And shaggy. When he stood, he towered over him, and he finally took a look at his face.   
He had hazel eyes and pouty lips, and was definitely Gabe’s type. Maybe he could ask the guy out. Would it be weird if he dated his brother’s soulmate’s friend?

As they walked out of the cramped coffee shop, he introduced himself.

“I’m Gabe. Cassie’s brother.”

“Sam. Dean’s brother.”

They shook hands briefly, then Gabe noticed it. Faded marker hidden by his mop of hair.

“Is that…?”

Sam frowned, pushing aside his fringe. “A dick, yeah.”

Gabe touched his own forehead, wondering if what he was thinking was true.

“So I’m…you’re my...”

“Soulmate, yeah. Unfortunately.”

He jerked his head back in shock. “What the fuck does that mean?”

Sam sighed in annoyance. “It means that I had an important interview to go to yesterday and I had to find someone last minute to borrow makeup from to cover it up. I can’t believe that I have to pay for your irresponsibility. You’re a grown ass man.”

Gabriel was pissed at his harsh words, but he was right. He didn’t have to know that though.

“Yeah well fuck you. You don’t know me, and you don’t have any right to scold me. You sure as hell don’t look like my mother.”

Sam’s face darkened with anger and he stepped closer, jabbing his finger into Gabe’s chest. It pissed Gabe off even more to have to look up at him.

“Hey, fuck you too! I’ve studied hard my whole life to get this job and you’re not gonna screw it up just because you’re immature and can’t keep markers away from your head.”

“Get the hell away from me. I don’t care if I’m your soulmate or not, you’re disrespectful and rude.”

Sam straightened up to his full height, looking down at him with pure rage.

“I didn’t ask for this! You’re the one that brought this upon _yourself!_ Maybe if you’d at least showed some type of remorse for it, I would have been okay but you just don’t even care, do you?”

“Fuck you, Sam! Fuck you and your stupid hair and stupid tallness and stupid face and--”

He was conveniently shut up by lips crashing into his, angry and rough and _oh man, fuck it._ He threw himself into it, tangling his fingers into his hair and pulling Sam closer, teeth scraping his lips. This man was so frustrating but _Goddamn_ he could kiss.

After a few seconds, Sam pulled away, breathless and flushed. Gabriel was at a loss for words, and soon just started laughing.

“What?” Sam’s face was just too precious, a mixture of cluelessness and incredulity that sent Gabe into harder bouts of laughter. When he finally caught his breath, he turned to him and explained.

“What a great first meeting, huh?”

Sam actually _blushed_ then chuckled softly, nodding.

“I’m sorry, Sam. For everything. I’m a raging dick sometimes but I come around.”

The taller man nodded, bumping into Gabe’s shoulder.

“It’s cool dude. We should head back, though. Gotta make sure your brother isn’t molesting mine already or something.”

As they walked back together, Gabriel smiled to himself. He’d met his soulmate, and even if they’d gotten off to a rocky start, at least they were okay now. He had no idea why that mattered so much, but the guy was genuine and likeable. Maybe he could just ride this thing out and see where it went. No harm, right?

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean casually reclined on the blanket at the park, cursing himself for being so early. Sam had stayed over the night before, and was poking fun at him all morning as he tried to get ready for his date. He’d eventually got fed up and gathered his things, storming out and leaving his brother to laugh by himself. Now he was almost an hour ahead of schedule with not much to do, and didn’t want to waste time going anywhere else. 

Pulling out his phone and opening facebook, he decided to catch up on what his friends were up to. It wasn’t long until his eyelids drooped, and he fell asleep with the warmth of the golden sun on his face.   
  
~*~   
  
It had taken Castiel all morning to get ready, hands shaking and nerves annoyingly rattled. Thank God Gabriel was gone, or he’d have never heard the end of it. 

He pulled up to the public park and maneuvered his beat-up car into the space between a mom van and a sensible SUV, shakily stepping out into the beautiful day. The sun was shining, a slight breeze tickled the hair at his neck, and it wasn’t as stupidly hot as it had been over the past few weeks. Summer was finally drawing to a close, and he looked forward to crisp autumn days and his old comfy sweaters more than anything.

Castiel looked at the text from Dean again, double checking the time and place they were supposed to meet.

**Dean (8:43am): lawrence park, field by the runner’s trail at 1?**

He’d been there a couple times before, so it was easy to find. What was more difficult was getting his breath under control. The butterflies were evolving into full-blown birds by now, and their figurative wings were beating him up from the inside. 

He’d had Dean’s intense eyes stuck in his head the rest of the day before, and he’d laid awake most of last night trying to draw them in his notebook. He just couldn’t get them quite right.

Castiel caught sight of Dean’s form lying on a blanket, and he determinedly strode over. As he opened his mouth to greet him, it died in his throat as he noticed two things: one, the sun highlighted every freckle on his face and  _ holy shit he’s so beautiful, _ and two….he was totally asleep. Castiel made a quick decision and smirked, lying down on the blanket a few inches away from Dean and closing his eyes.   
  
~*~   
  
The first thing Dean became aware of was that it was hot---like, hotter than it was before. He came around slowly, then realized what it was. There was soft chestnut hair tickling his chin, and as he blinked away the sleep in his eyes, it suddenly made sense. Cas was supposed to be here. Cas had fallen asleep with him. He couldn’t stop the chuckle if he’d tried, and the sound woke the sleeping man currently (almost) snuggled up to him.

Castiel’s head lifted, his deep ocean blue eyes bleary and unfocused.

“Dean?”

“Heya, Cas. Good nap?”

His cheeks flushed, and Dean’s grin grew ever wider.

“I could ask you the same thing, Dean. You were asleep when I got here. I was just taking the opportunity to finally get some rest.”

The two men finally sat up, and Dean reached into his bag to grab a water for Cas. They didn’t say much for a while, just sitting knee to knee and enjoying the sunshine.

“Y’know, Cas….it's not so bad. I thought having a soulmate meant giving up part of my life to someone. That I would change and be this chick flick sap of a dude and be all ‘hi honey how was your day?’ But this doesn't feel like any of that. We just took a nap together in public without even saying anything.”

Castiel looked down at his hands, processing Dean's words. 

“My mom is very anti-soulmate. As a child, I was ingrained with the belief that having a soulmate brought you down, made you a lesser person that survived on believing such foolish notions. That I should focus on my studies instead. So I get it,” he then raised his head and captured Dean's gaze, “this is nothing like that at all.”

Dean's tongue flicked out to wet his lips and intended to speak, but the look that flooded over Cas’ face cut him short. The blue eyed man's focus was entirely on Dean's mouth now, intense and lusty. He leaned in slowly, cautiously, and Dean found himself taking a breath and copying him. 

He had to be honest with himself---he'd snuck glances at the other man's mouth more times than he probably remembered. Cas had these lush, pale pink, pouty lips that wiggled their way into his daydreams, and he caught himself licking his own in attempt to quell his desire to taste them.

Cas was close now, his breath warm and eyes heavy-lidded. The anticipation was killing him, and Dean closed his eyes and threw caution out the window. 

Their lips met softly, unhurried, settling into each other and easily finding the place they fit just right. Dean cupped a hand to Castiel’s neck, gently deepening the kiss that was quickly surpassing the rest, branding itself into his mind with a quiet sizzle. Their tongues swiped lazily, exploring like time didn't exist, and their breath mingled hot and sweet. Cas quickly got with the program and wrapped his arms around him, pulling closer and threading his fingers through Dean's golden strands. Dean couldn't resist meeting him the rest of the way and pressed their bodies flush, hips meeting hips. A surge of lust grew and grew, and he remembered where they were before anything indecent happened. He nibbled Cas’ bottom lip a few more times before smoothing it over with his tongue, then mournfully pulled back. 

“As much as I enjoyed that, it's best we quit while we're ahead.”

Cas drew a shaky breath, red kiss-abused lips parted, then nodded his agreement.

“I'm sorry to get so careless, I just….god Dean, your  _ mouth….” _

A smirk flirted across his lips and Dean crumbled. 

“Follow me home?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has a way of putting things on hold, amirite? Ugh BUT. I struggle through it for my lovely readers. ♥
> 
> Now things are getting steamy!! Do you guys want me to write out deliciously adorable smut or would you rather I keep it sweet and (mostly) innocent for now and draw it out? ;D  
> Let me know in the comments!! ~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU DIRTY, DIRTY READERS, YOU. I love it!!!!   
> It's hilarious how many of you wanted smut, and I'm right there with you! It just wouldn't fit right with this chapter, no matter how many times I rewrote it. :(
> 
> BUT: the next chapter will very much earn the explicit rating. I promise. ;3
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me and encouraging me to continue, you guys are literally angels and I love all of you. Please keep telling me how I'm doing. lol

Dean opened the door to his apartment, calling out to see if his brother had left yet. After a faint thump followed by whispers, he realized he wasn’t gone….and he had company. He turned to Cas and smirked. 

“Looks like we’re not the only ones who had the same idea.”

The other man’s brows drew together, confusion obvious on his face, so he pointed to the bathroom to clarify. After they settled in on the couch and had the TV on, the bathroom door opened and a very smug Gabriel stepped out.

“Sam will be out in a second. He’s uh….rinsing off.”

“Gabe!” Sam shouted before the door closed, and Dean burst into a fit of laughter.

“Damn, you guys move fast. It’s been two days!”

Gabriel shrugged cockily and threw himself down on the couch next to Cas.

“What can I say? Sam is a bad influence.”

Dean severely doubted it was his baby brother that corrupted Gabe, but he rolled his eyes and let it pass.

A few minutes of terse silence later, Sam walked out fully dressed and still shame-faced. 

“We'll get out of here and let you guys get some alone time, Dean. Sorry to defile your shower.” He shrugged, embarrassed, but had a sheepish grin plastered across his face. 

Soon, the pair had grabbed their things and rushed out, leaving Cas and Dean alone with the click of the door shutting behind them. 

He looked over at Cas, who was fixated on the TV screen. He took a moment to drink in his gorgeous profile, then reached over to trail a finger across his jaw. The man's eyes finally shifted to the side, catching Dean in his periphery, then slowly turned his head so that the pad of Dean's forefinger rested at the center of his bottom lip. His intense gaze held as he slowly opened his mouth to flick his tongue over the tip suggestively. 

Dean's breath caught, his heart thumping a wild staccato in his chest, and Cas placed a kiss to the finger before grabbing his hand and pulling it aside. The kiss they shared this time was even more heated than the last, but Dean wasn't sure if they were moving too fast. After all, he  _ had  _ told Gabriel it had only been two days. He should really follow his own advice. 

He pulled back and swore, then placated Cas when he furrowed his brows. 

“Sorry, I just….I don't want us to rush it, you know? We're soulmates. I wanna do this the right way.”

Castiel pondered this, then nodded. “You're right.”

Dean smiled at him, then had an idea. 

“Can we….watch TV together? And I can make dinner later. It'll be like another date.”

His soulmate’s eyes lit up with joy and he nodded his approval, a smile from ear to ear. 

Dean scooted closer, placing a tentative arm over his shoulder. As the other man leaned into him and got comfortable, they settled in to watch reruns of Game of Thrones. 

He often found himself catching whiffs of Cas’ hair, a mixture of shampoo and coffee that wasn't as unpleasant as he imagined it would be. His fingers found their way to Cas’ temple, lightly stroking his soft strands of hair absently as a sense of right blanketed him.

This man was his soulmate. His other half. The light of his life. Someone he'd been aware of all his life but never met, until yesterday. And he was basically cuddling him. 

He wasn't even watching the TV anymore. He concentrated on the color of Cas’ hair, glinting almost blonde in the light filtering through the window, on the way he fit just right under his arm and into his side, and on the warmth seeping into his clothes and into his heart. Dean already felt like Cas was his home, and he wasn't even the least bit as terrified as he'd been with anyone else. He was so screwed. 

 

~*~

 

Cas had insisted on helping Dean with dinner. He might not have been a good cook but he  _ was _ a good guest, as per his mother's strict rules growing up. He chopped vegetables in the tiny, bright kitchen, smiling to himself as he listened to Dean hum along to the radio and brown the taco meat. 

It was so incredibly domestic. He'd been pushed out of the kitchen so many times in his childhood home, never allowed to be in the way, and he'd always wished for closeness where his family never delivered. That's what being with Dean felt like. Real family. But, you know, with making out. 

He separated the chopped food into little serving bowls, lining them up on the counter akin to a makeshift taco station. Lettuce, tomatoes, avocado, and even cheese next to the sour cream and salsa. He was starving. 

As they plated their food and sat at the table to eat, he noticed Dean taking surreptitious glances at him. He swallowed his last mouthful and asked what was up. 

“You, uh….got some salsa on your shirt.”

He looked down and groaned. It was gonna stain if he didn't rinse it soon. 

“Do you mind if I go….?”

“Nah, man! Do what you gotta do.” Dean waved him toward the bathroom.

He shut the door but left it slightly ajar, then lifted his shirt off to put under the faucet. His naked skin tingled with goosebumps, and he hurried to rinse the small spot.

“Hey man, I have some Tide spot treatm--” Dean leaned into the bathroom with a small tube in hand, trailing off when he caught sight of the expanse of chest before him. 

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, uh. Here.”

His blush crept all the way into his hairline, and Cas itched to kiss him senseless. 

“Thank you, Dean.”

He took the proffered tube, applied it to the spot, and slipped his shirt back on. He almost laughed at Dean's disappointment. 

“Well, I should get going. I have the early shift tomorrow and it's getting a bit late.”

“Oh, right. Well I hope we can do this again sometime. It was….it was nice.”

Cas grinned at the flustered man in front of him, unable to ignore just how adorable he was. 

“I'd love to, Dean. Honestly, you're the best company I've probably ever had.”

The blush spread even more, if that was possible, and he decided he should quit before he lost his control. 

He grabbed his bag by the couch and turned back to Dean. 

“I'll text you later?”

Dean nodded, moving in close to tentatively grab Castiel’s wrist. His lips inched closer and closer, a perpetual tease, until Cas couldn't stand it anymore and met Dean's lips in a heated tangle.

By God, the man could kiss. The things he did with his tongue made Cas imagine the other filthy things he could do with it. Before his mind could run away with the idea of him being on his knees, Dean's face pressed to his ass, he pulled away, panting.

“You make it so hard to do this right.” His voice was low and ragged, just barely holding his lust in check. 

“Well it  _ has _ to be hard to do it right.” Dean rolled his hips against Castiel’s to accentuate his joke, and was satisfied with the answering moan. 

“Dean, I'm serious….you're the one that wanted to go slow.”

The man sighed, pulling back a fraction to keep from tormenting Cas much further. 

“I'm sorry, Cas. You're right, it is hard to do this right. You're just so fucking hot. Seeing you half naked did nothing for my self control, either.” He grinned, and Cas couldn't help but mirror it. 

“I tell you what. I'll play a little game with you, but I'm not gonna tell you the rules. You'll have to figure them out on your own, okay? It starts as soon as I get home.”

Dean's quizzical look was hilarious, but Cas was determined to have his cake and eat it too. When he finally agreed to Cas’ terms, he leaned in for one last kiss. 

“In a bit, then.”

Then Cas was out the door.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the good stuff >;D
> 
> You guys have been so patient with me, so have some smutty goodness. ♡

Dean busied himself for the next forty minutes by cleaning and trying not to puke from excitement. He honestly had no idea what Cas was up to, and waiting for it to start was giving him palpitations. 

The lock turned in the front door and Sam strode through, greeting Dean cheerfully and making his way into the kitchen to talk to him. 

“So get this. Gabe wants us to go on a double date.”

Dean felt his top lip curl up, immediately expressing his incredulity at such a weird idea.

“Why? As far as I can tell, all he wants to do is bang you, my presence or not.”

“That's the thing though, he wants to apologize for it. He says he's stuck with me and might as well get to know my family. Which is you.”

His heart melted just a little, but he'd never say that out loud. Sammy would make him explain and that was just a little too much feelings-talk for him. His brother knows he loves him, and they stuck together no matter what. 

“Sure, Sammy. I'm sure Cas doesn't have much choice either, so we'll go.”

He dried his hands on a paper towel and went to toss it in the trash, stopping in his tracks when--

_ Tingling.  _

It started right above his heart and slowly made a path to the right, circling around his nipple. He scratched his hardening nub and conspicuously retreated to his room, locking the door to make sure Sam wouldn't bother him. He lifted his shirt to inspect, finding a thick line of dark black continuously drawing its way across his skin.

Was Cas teasing him through their bond??

He watched, eyes wide, as the strip made its way straight down over his belly, then teasingly away from where he wanted it most. As it circled back around, he grabbed his phone to call Cas. 

It rang and rang, and he barely noticed the tingling had stopped. He needed to hear that gravelly, deep voice. The voicemail picked up, and he let out a huff of frustration. Had Cas ignored him on purpose? Was this part of the game? 

The tingling resumed, and Dean finally understood. Cas was in control. He was leading this little game of theirs and Dean had to play along. He licked his lips, then pulled off his clothes and settled onto his bed. The black ink was mapping paths all over him now, tracing his most sensitive spots then dancing away to find more. Just when he thought Cas had found them all, the line dipped into his groin,  _ finally  _ beginning its erotic journey toward his cock. Blood rushed downward faster than it ever had, quickly feeding the half-erection into full mast. Ink wound its way in circles around the head, slowly pulling down along the sensitive underside. It felt amazing, but it wasn't nearly as intense as he wanted it to be. An idea popped into his head: he placed his fingers on top of the line, following Cas’ stroke carefully. It was like he was telling Dean where to touch without words. Like he was behind Dean, twisting his grip and drawing moans from him.

They continued until the lines couldn't be visible anymore, and it took Dean a minute for his brain to uncloud to realize his phone was ringing. 

“Hello?”

"Follow me. Only go where I say.”

The rough timber of Castiel’s voice in his ear coaxed a wave of heat through his body, and he could only choke back a whimper as he followed his instruction. 

“I hope you're second guessing yourself now, Dean. Wishing you'd never said anything and just ravaged me like you really wanted to. I wanted you to, God I really do. Ever since I first saw you.”

The emotion and pure longing in his tone almost made Dean lose it right there, but he wanted to hear what else Cas had to say. He'd seemed so shy and innocent before, but this….it came out of nowhere. Cas was fucking  _ hot _ like this. 

“Me too, Cas. I really am regretting it now.”

The answering dark chuckle flowed through his body like fire, wetness seeping from his tip liberally now. He was so close. 

“Cas, please….”

“Alright, I'll go easy on you since you asked nicely. Do you have lube nearby?”

Dean let go of his cock and scrambled to the dresser beside his bed, rooting through his sock drawer for his stash. 

“I've got it.”

“Good. Now get your hand nice and wet for me. I want you to follow my directions perfectly, am I clear?”

“Yes, oh God yes, Cas….”

He guided him through opening up his eager hole, surprised at how quickly Dean got to three fingers. He voiced his concern, but Dean assured him it was fine. He loved feeling the slight burn, wanted to feel this for all of the next day. 

Soon Cas picked up the speed, letting Dean work his hole as he pleased while fucking into his fist. Dean couldn't help the noises he made to save his life, and hearing Cas lose his cool made him almost want to let every moan out just to coax more from the other man. They were both so close now, and Castiel began to babble as Dean's fingers deftly worked his prostate. 

“Dean, I bet you look so fucking sexy right now. Three fingers deep, lube smeared all over your ass. God, that ass….I've thought so hard about it, imagined what it would feel like to bury my dick deep inside, holding your wrists above your head while I pound into you, biting your shoulder to keep myself from groaning loud enough for your neighbors to hear. I wanna come inside you, filling you up and making you  _ mine _ \--”

Dean came with a punched out breath, his body locking up as white spurts pulsed from his tip. Long shudders wracked his frame, then he all but melted into the mattress, holding his phone to his ear lazily. 

They caught their breath together, savoring the afterglow and processing what the hell just happened. 

“Jesus, Cas. Where did that even come from?”

Cas’ breathy laugh sounded tinny through the phone, but Dean could just imagine the blush that would spread over his features. 

“Honestly I don't even know. You just drive me crazy.”

“Well I should do that more often, then. That was….”

He could barely form words as it was. Trying to describe that would be impossible. 

“Yeah. It was.”

Both of them had goofy grins plastered to their faces, and neither wanted to hang up. The dried release on his stomach soon became too itchy to ignore though, and he reluctantly said his goodbyes to go clean up. 

“Sorry but it's pretty gross. I'll text you?”

“Of course, Dean. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Cas,” he murmured softly, reverently tracing the black ink on his chest. 

The dreams he had that night never even came close to the real thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Do you want anything specific added? Do you have a certain kink you want me to include?? Comment!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long, but here's the final chapter! I'll most likely do an epilogue if you guys complain to me enough ;D
> 
> But I'll shut up so you can enjoy! Thank you to all of you that have stuck by this story even though I'm shit at updating. <3

Keeping true to his word, Dean kept himself --and his libido-- in check for the next few weeks. It drove Castiel crazy, but he admired the man for holding their budding relationship in such high regard. They still occasionally fooled around over the phone and had heavy makeout sessions, and if it wasn’t for any of that, Cas had no idea how he would be able to keep it in his pants.

They’d gotten to know each other quite a lot, and he felt so at home with Dean now that he couldn’t imagine how he’d ever done without him.

Cas sighed heavily and walked right into Dean’s apartment, calling out to him in case he hadn’t gotten his text.

“Dean?”

He walked past the kitchen, setting down his things on the table, then noticed fluffy blonde hair protruding from underneath a pillow on the couch. Why did he always seem to catch Dean sleeping?

He chuckled to himself and knelt on the floor by Dean’s head, running his fingers over the soft strands.

“Dean….wake up.”

Green eyes fluttered open, and the frown made Cas laugh out loud.

“I was having a freaking awesome dream, man…”

“I’m sure you’ll be alright.”

His soulmate sat up and stretched, his grey t-shirt lifting to expose a sliver of skin on his hips.

“I got you a present, Dean.”

“Aww, Cas, I told you I'm not into Valent--”

“I know, I know. Just trust me?”

His boyfriend's face clearly expressed his dubious hesitance, but he followed Cas into the kitchen anyway to see his gift on the table.

“The shop made pies today, so I figured I'd get you a whole one….pecan, right? Your favorite?” Dean met his gaze, a giant grin creeping onto his lips.

“Cas, you sly dog.”

He shrugged, smirking. “It's our first holiday together. I didn't wanna be too cheesy so soon, but I still wanted to celebrate with you, so….”

He expected the sudden kiss, but not the intensity. Dean had all but plastered himself to Castiel’s body, licking into his mouth with a soft reverence that belied his wishes to not be “chick-flicky.” His hands cupped Cas’ jaw gently, curling into the short strands of hair at his nape in a caress so sweet it burned Cas’ eyes with threats of tears. All because he was thoughtful enough to get him a whole pie.

“Thank you, Cas.”

His breathless answer was swallowed by Dean's mouth as his lips slanted over Cas’ once more. The slow worship from before melted into a quieter, more insistent buzz under his skin wherever Dean's hands roamed over the planes of his back.

Castiel had a feeling the day would soon come where their restraint would falter and shatter, both men finally giving in to the sizzling thread of attraction between them. It had been building since before they'd met, even though he felt silly and childish for thinking it. It was undeniable. Dean had such a way of getting under his skin, into his head….and if he was honest with himself, into his heart as well.

Dean deepened the kiss almost urgently, curling his tongue into the heat of Castiel’s mouth and pulling their hips together in a slow grind. Cas was already half crazy with lust, and if he didn't back away now he never would.

“Dean, I don't kno--”

“I'm done waitin’, Cas. It's been a whole month of hearin’ all those noises right in my ear but it's never enough. It's never what I need. I need to hear you come apart while buried inside me. I gotta know that you need this just as much as I do. Do you?”

What little restraint Castiel had flew out of him, and he gave into his fantasies of finally making love to Dean. His lips crashed into Dean’s, his hands fervently pulling at clothes, and they stumbled toward the bedroom while pressed together, never wanting to part.

Cas fell to the mattress first, pulling Dean down on top of him. His shirt was finally off, Cas noticed, and his pants undone.

“Off. I want you completely naked.”  
Dean smirked, then stood and removed the rest in a quick swipe of his hands. He stood at full attention, and Cas drank it all in hungrily. Dean slowly crawled back on top of him, lifting his sweater to kiss his hips and trail up with every inch he uncovered. With Cas’ sweater gone, his nipples peaked in the cool air of the room. His mind fogged in pleasure and he barely noticed Dean removing the rest of his clothes.

“Are you sure, Cas?”

His answering nod was firm and definitive. No way was he letting Dean go now that he’d decided to do this.

He sat up and reached for his lover, his soulmate, and brought him down onto the bed to roll on top of him. Cas cupped his face tenderly, then brought their naked bodies together with a hiss of pleasure. Feeling Dean’s skin on his was like nothing he’d ever experienced. Smooth, firm, hot….it was _right_.

Dean eagerly rutted up against Castiel’s erection, clearly ready to get things going. Cas smirked and allowed it. For now.

“Excited, are you?”

Dean opened his eyes and smiled at Cas.

“I feel like I’ve tortured you enough with all that waiting crap. I’m just showing you that I’m ready now. I trust you.”

His heart twisted, breath catching in his throat. Dean trusted him...not an easy feat to accomplish, by any means. Emotions swirled through him, the biggest one of all being one he should keep to himself a little longer. To make sure.

Cas kissed him once more, sweet and slow, and reached between them to grab hold of Dean’s dick. He stroked firmly, making Dean’s breath stutter behind his lips as his fingers slipped over the head and through the precum.

“Please, Cas. I can’t wait anymore.”

One more stroke. Two.

“Lube.”

Dean motioned to his dresser, and Cas opened the drawer closest to him. Once his fingers touched something plastic, he pulled it out and widened his eyes.

“Well then. Looks like you’ve been having fun without me.”  
Dean lifted his upper body to see what he was holding. As the realization hit him, his face went bright red.  
“Cas, I can exp--”  
“Don’t. I know perfectly well why you have a pink dildo. What I don’t know, is why you’ve been using such a poor excuse of a dick to get off when you had something much better at your disposal. I’ll make sure you never need this again, Dean.” The man could only nod, clearly recovering from being found out. Cas chuckled to himself and found the lube, putting back the offending fake dick. He poured some out onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it as Dean spread his legs wider, anticipating Cas’s touch.

“Roll over.”

So obedient. So eager. Castiel rewarded him with one finger breaching his rim slowly, caressing his muscle tenderly. A few pumps in, Dean was already open enough for another. Cas smiled at his lover’s need to be fucked.

“Please, Cas. Please, I need more.”

He slipped another in beside the first, slowly working his way up to four fingers. He avoided his prostate entirely, much to Dean’s disappointment.

Deeming him ready --and feeling his own resolve crumbling fast--, he pulled his fingers out and maneuvered Dean onto his back. Castiel wanted, _needed,_ to see Dean’s face. He positioned his cock at the rim, looking his soulmate in the eyes as he pushed past and seated himself completely. He let Dean get settled, then fucked in and out slowly.

Cas had had sex before. He had needs, and made sure the other people knew that’s all it was. But this….there was no way he’d live without this ever again. Dean’s body molded to his in the way that only a man’s body can -- hard angles, flat skin, jutting hips….but the _noises_ he made tied it all together in the sweetest way. Noises only for Cas.

Dean writhed beneath him, begging him to go harder. His face contorted and sweat pooled in the dip of his neck, and Cas bent down to suck at the tendons before obliging his gorgeous man. He could feel himself getting close, and lifted Dean’s legs onto his shoulders to finally hit his prostate. A wild shout escaped Dean’s mouth and Cas bit his lip to hold himself together. This man was completely unraveling him and it had barely even been 15 minutes.

“Fuck, Dean...you look so damn sexy. All sweaty and taut. I feel like I’m dreaming. I wish I could fuck you forever.”  
“Then do it. Stay. Cas…”

Their eyes met, and Castiel understood that he’d meant more than just this moment. He fucked harder, unable to hold back anymore.  
“I will, Dean. As long as you’ll have me.”

Dean’s arms wrapped around his shoulders as they crested the wave together, come spilling onto their stomachs.

Cas fell onto the bed beside him, catching his breath. Dean turned, uncaring that he was getting the sheets dirty.

“I love you, Cas.”

His fingers grazed Dean’s lips as he breathed through the swell of emotion. Pure green eyes watched him as he struggled to speak.

“I love you too, Dean.”

As they drifted off to sleep, limbs entwined, the last thought Cas had was that his mother was full of shit, but hopefully would come to their wedding. Once Dean found the ring in his pie tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Soooooo..?? Epilogue? Yes/no? Was thinking of maybe getting some Sabriel action in it too. Some extra kinky shit, my fave ;)


End file.
